La main prit dans le sac
by CookieKandy
Summary: Après être tombée sur une vieille superstition sur un trèfle à quatre feuilles qui vous rend irrésistible devant l'être convoité, Hinata décide de l'essayer et se déguise en garçon pour aller glisser un trèfle à quatre feuilles dans le pantalon de Naruto, pendant que celui joue au basket avec des amis. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il revienne dans les vestiaires aussi tôt.
**La main prit dans le sac**

« Si vous trouvez un trèfle à quatre feuille et le glissez dans la poche de l'être convoité, il ne pourra vous résister. » Assise devant son ordinateur, Hinata relisait cette phrase sans arrêt. Durant sa recherche sur de vieilles superstitions pour un cours, elle était tombée sur ce site où un article parlait du trèfle à quatre feuilles. . Elle ne croyait pas à toutes ses histoires, mais en même temps… Elle tourna la tête vers sa bibliothèque, fixant le livre qu'elle lisait cet été, lorsqu'elle avait trouvé un trèfle à quatre feuilles durant ses vacances à la montagne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait à essayer ? se dit-elle.

Voilà comment, le lendemain, elle se retrouva dans le vestiaire des garçons du centre sportif de l'université. À cette heure, Naruto jouait au basket ball dans le gymnase et à son cadenas orange fluo, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver son casier. Le connaissant depuis le secondaire, Hinata connaissait le code de son cadenas par cœur. Ayant une mauvaise mémoire, Naruto avait donné son code à tous ses amis pour le dépanner en cas d'oubli. En moins de deux, le casier était ouvert et elle sortait le trèfle de la poche de sa veste. Elle glissait à peine sa main dans la poche du jean de Naruto, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta en sentant l'odeur si caractéristique du blond et elle écarquilla les yeux de peur.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mon jean ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner au passage.

Hinata n'osait plus respirer. Naruto était revenu plus tôt que prévu de son entraînement. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son oreille et contre son cou, alors qu'il attendait une réponse. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité, ça reviendrait à lui confesser ses sentiments. Et ce serait bien trop gênant ! S'impatientant, il fit glisser sa main de son épaule, entourant son cou avec son bras et collant son torse contre son dos. Hinata ferma les yeux, refusant de croiser son regard et perturbée par la chaleur qu'il dégageait contre son dos. Habituellement, elle arrivait très bien à cacher ses sentiments, mais là, il n'aurait aucun mal à lire dans ses yeux. Sans compter que son visage, qu'elle devinait rouge, allait sûrement la trahir.

Naruto attrapa son jeans à l'aide de sa main libre et Hinata s'empressa de refermer sa main sur le trèfle à quatre feuilles. Il ne devait pas le voir. Mais alors qu'elle se disait ça, le blond la retourna contre le casier pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Sous la surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci s'ouvrir sur le torse de son ami, où se trouvait un tatouage de phénix sur son pectoral droit. Quelques rougeurs entouraient encore les lignes noires, signe qu'il était récent. Naruto lui attrapa le menton et l'obligea à le regarder. L'ardeur qui faisait briller ses iris la perturba. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ? Hinata sentit son visage s'enflammer de plus belle.

En fait, la vraie question, c'est : Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le vestiaire des garçons ? finit par dire Naruto.

Hinata n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Le fait que le visage de Naruto soit aussi près du sien la paralysait. Avec les années, elle avait su combattre ses bégaiements et dompter da timidité, mais son corps était incontrôlable lorsque quelqu'un se trouvait aussi près du sien. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Naruto. Les yeux fixés sur sa bouche, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle était très tentante. Inconsciemment, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qui attira le regard du blond. Une main posé sur le casier derrière elle, il pencha un peu plus la tête vers elle, effleurant son nez avec le sien. Hinata arrêta de respirer et sentit son visage devenir brûlant, comme si elle avait attrapé un coup de soleil.

Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, il passait son bras libre autour de sa taille et la collait contre son torse. Sous la surprise, elle releva les mains et laissa tomber son trèfle à quatre feuilles. Naruto le vit du coin de l'œil et il détourna les yeux d'Hinata pour voir ce que c'était.

Pourquoi tu essayais de mettre un trèfle à quatre feuilles dans mon jeans ?

Paniquée, Hinata bégaya une réponse intelligible. Naruto haussa un sourcil intrigué, la trouvant amusante alors qu'elle se débattait avec ses mots, puis sans prévenir, il se pencha vers son visage et la fit taire en l'embrassant.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, en état de choc devant le geste de son ami. Pourquoi l'embrassait-il ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle devait rêver. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison pour que Naruto l'embrasse de cette façon. Ça lui arrivait de lui faire la bise ou de lui faire un câlin, ce n'était que le reflet de sa personnalité sociale et chaleureuse. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu embrasser une fille sur la bouche, qui n'était pas sa copine. Et puis, la situation ressemblait à l'un de ses fantasmes. À la seule différence que c'était plus bruyant que dans son rêve.

Naruto mit fin au baiser brusquement et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Hinata battit des paupières pour remettre ses idées en place, mais avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée, le blond la tira soudainement vers les douches. Perdue, elle se laissa traîner et se retrouva dans une cabine de douche avec le garçon de ses rêves. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi son ami l'avait emmené ici. Elle reconnut rapidement les voix de Sasuke, Kiba et Suigetsu, avec qui Naruto jouait au basket ball.

Ce crétin était si pressé d'aller se laver, qu'il en a laissé son casier ouvert, grommela Sasuke.

Et abandonné son t-shirt sur le banc, ajouta Kiba.

Tout comme sa serviette ! éclata de rire Suigetsu.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se promènerait à poil dans les vestiaires, déclara Sasuke.

C'est vrai, rit de nouveau Suigetsu.

Dans tous les cas, je vais fermer son casier, soupira. Il n'aura qu'à se démerder s'il a oublié la combinaison.

La conversation se poursuivit sur un autre sujet et Hinata reporta son attention sur Naruto. Bien qu'il y ait suffisamment de place pour deux, voire trois, personnes dans cette partie de la cabine, il restait collé contre elle comme s'il avait peur qu'elle tente de s'enfuir. Coincée entre lui et la cloison de la cabine, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle n'y arrive. N'osant pas le regarder en face, la jeune femme garda la tête baissée. Agrippant sa veste au niveau de sa poitrine, elle chercha quelque chose à dire pour cacher son embarra.

De son côté, Naruto gardait les yeux sur elle. Il se doutait qu'elle se demandait pourquoi il restait contre elle, mais il refusait de s'éloigner d'elle. Surtout pas après avoir succombé à la tentation de l'embrasser. La découvrir devant son casier avec les vêtements trop grands de son cousin pour camoufler sa poitrine et avoir l'air d'un garçon… Il y avait quelque chose qui s'était réveillée en lui et qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Bien qu'il soit naturellement câlin avec tout le monde, jamais sa voix n'était descendu autant dans les graves en lui parlant. Jamais il ne s'était montré aussi séducteur avec une fille, et encore moins avec Hinata, et alors qu'il avait toujours réussi à se contenir en sa présence, la situation lui avait complètement échappé. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus revenir en arrière et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Les yeux sur elle, il voyait bien qu'elle était gênée par cette proximité, mais en même temps, elle ne le repoussait pas. Tout comme elle s'était laissé embrasser plus tôt. Elle n'y avait pas répondu, mais il y avait mis fin tellement vite, qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en profiter lui-même.

Tu sais que tu pourrais avoir des problèmes si quelqu'un te surprenait dans le vestiaire des hommes ? finit-il par demander pour briser le silence.

Hinata se crispa, mais garda la tête penchée. Elle le savait très bien, c'est justement pour cette raison qu'elle avait emprunté des vêtements à Neji, en plus de bander sa poitrine. Poitrine qui commençait à devenir douloureuse. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, la libérer, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire devant Naruto. Torturée par ses pensées, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans s'en rendre compte. Si elle avait su combien cette manie mettait à rude épreuve les nerfs de son ami. Il la trouvait si attirante lorsqu'elle faisait ce geste nerveux. Cette vision allumait toujours un brasier dans son bas ventre, et encore une fois, il ne put résister à la force qui le poussa à l'embrasser de nouveau. Et cette fois-ci, rien ne l'arrêterait.

Hinata eut un hoquet de surprise. Ça ne pouvait pas être deux fois une erreur. C'était donc prémédité, comprit-elle. Ou du moins, désiré. Alors, lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Naruto toucher ses lèvres pour lui en demander l'accès, elle les entrouvrit avec plaisir pour lui permettre d'approfondir le baiser. Le blond en profita pour la coller un peu plus contre la cloison et plaquer son bassin contre le sien. Ça n'en prit pas plus pour que sa virilité se réveille, attisé par cette bouche si longtemps désirée et le souvenir de ses nombreux fantasmes. Il avait envie d'elle depuis tant d'année, qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contenir, et si Hinata ne le repoussait pas, il ne pourrait s'arrêter avant d'avoir goûté chaque parcelle de peau qui couvrait son corps. Et plus particulièrement son jardin secret.

Ses mains se faufilèrent sous son haut et il commença à lui caresser la taille. Hinata brisa le baiser pour soupirer de bien-être. Malgré la gêne qu'elle ressentait d'être touchée et embrassée ainsi, elle s'abandonna complètement à Naruto et savoura ce moment. Le blond plongea sur sa gorge, l'obligeant à relever le menton, pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa peau. La jeune femme tenta d'agripper ses doigts au ventre de son ami, mais sans gilet, ils ne firent que glisser sur ses abdominaux avant de s'accrocher à l'élastique de son short.

Enhardi par ce geste, Naruto remonta ses mains jusqu'à lui retirer son gros gilet et son t-shirt, révélant sa poitrine bandée. Il descendit ses lèvres vers ses seins, parsemant de baiser la courbe qui débordait au-dessus du bandage. Hinata échappa un soupir lorsqu'il libéra sa poitrine et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le gémissement qui monta dans sa gorge, lorsqu'il happa l'un de ses mamelons. La fraîcheur de l'air contrastait avec la chaleur des mains et de la bouche de Naruto, ce qui la faisait frissonner de plaisir et rapidement, elle sentit sa culotte s'humidifier.

Elle devrait avoir honte de se laisser aller ainsi dans les douches du centre sportif, mais repousser Naruto, alors qu'elle rêve de ce moment depuis des années… C'était juste impensable. Elle réalisait un fantasme, alors elle n'allait pas y mettre fin. Elle comptait même savourer ce moment, au risque de s'en mordre les doigts après. Toutes pensées s'envolèrent de son esprit, lorsque la main droite de Naruto s'engouffra sous son pantalon et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son clitoris. Elle hoqueta de surprise à cette sensation et elle baissa les yeux vers lui, lorsqu'il s'agenouilla en baissant son pantalon.

Hinata rougit en constatant qu'elle était entièrement nue devant lui et qu'il avait le visage à la hauteur de son entrejambe. Tout en massant ses hanches, il embrassa le bas de son ventre, juste sous son nombril. Il la fit languir en restant toujours à quelques centimètres de son clitoris et la brune finit par plaquer sa main libre sur la tête de Naruto. Ce geste le fit sourire et il se décida enfin à soulever sa jambe gauche pour avoir un meilleur accès pour goûter son jardin secret, qui n'en serait plus un dans quelques minutes. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de ses lèvres intimes, jusqu'à atteindre son clitoris, qu'il happa avec sa bouche. Hinata prit une grande respiration, mains plaquées contre la cloison de la cabine, tant la sensation l'électrisa.

Elle n'était plus vierge, mais c'était la première fois qu'une bouche dévorait cette zone de son corps. Son seul petit-ami l'avait un peu touché avec les doigts, mais jamais sa langue n'était descendue plus bas que ses seins. Alors ce que faisait Naruto était une véritable découverte orgasmique pour elle. Comment détester le sexe après un traitement buccal pareil ? Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de bien le savourer, elle fut foudroyée par l'orgasme. Par chance, son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. Les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte et la respiration haletante, elle tenta de se remettre du choc.

Naruto retira sa jambe de son épaule et se redressa. Son short était tendu par son érection, mais il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment aller plus loin. Il n'avait pas de préservatif avec lui et il ne voulait pas obliger Hinata à lui faire une fellation. Pas que l'idée lui déplaise. Il décida donc de lui laisser le choix. Il fit tomber son short et son boxer, dévoilant son membre dressé, et il se pencha vers son cou pour l'embrasser doucement. Il lui attrapa la main droite pour la poser sur son sexe et lui montrer à quel point elle l'excitait. Maladroitement, elle commença à le masser et il posa sa main sur sa hanche sans arrêter de lui embrasser le cou.

Il remarqua de l'hésitation dans ses gestes et comprit qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Ça l'étonnait un peu, puisqu'il savait qu'elle n'était plus vierge, son petit-ami de l'époque ne s'était pas gêné pour s'en vanter devant toute l'école après l'avoir quitté. Ce qui lui avait valu un séjour à l'hôpital, gracieuseté de Neji. Ne jamais humilier une Hyuuga, sinon s'était signer son arrêt de mort auprès de son cousin. Naruto l'aurait bien aidé à l'achever, mais il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux l'arrêter pour lui éviter la prison. Ou du moins, un casier judiciaire avant même d'être majeur. Mais ça avait demandé beaucoup de volonté au blond, car ayant déjà des sentiments pour Hinata à l'époque, il n'avait pas toléré ce grand manque de respect envers la brune. Et maintenant qu'il avait la chance de partager un moment intime avec elle, il découvrait que ce mec était sorti avec elle, juste pour tirer un coup et la laisser ensuite. Ça le mettait encore plus en rogne contre cet enfoiré.

Il reposa sa main par-dessus celle d'Hinata et lui montra comment faire. La jeune femme hoqueta une nouvelle fois, mais se laissa guider. Les grognements, que Naruto étouffait contre sa gorge, lui provoquèrent des frissons qu'elle ne put contrôler et elle agrippa l'épaule du blond avec sa main libre. Comment pouvait-il raviver son excitation aussi rapidement, et ce, sans même vraiment la caresser ? Elle avait si chaud, se dit-elle en appuyant la tête contre la cloison de la douche. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle resserra sa poigne autour du sexe de Naruto et le massa plus vivement. Et ce changement de rythme eut raison du blond.

Hinata rouvrit les yeux en sursaut, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de chaud se répandre sur son ventre. Elle mit un certain temps avant de réaliser ce que c'était. Elle venait de faire jouir Naruto, et ce, avec seulement sa main. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration haletante sur son sein gauche, alors que son front reposait sur son épaule. Il mit quelques secondes à se calmer, puis il se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux. Mais en se collant une nouvelle fois contre elle, il sentit son sperme qui avait giclé sur son ventre. Et il en fut gêné. Non mais quelle indélicatesse ! Mais en même temps… Quand elle avait augmenté la vitesse et la pression, il avait complètement perdu la tête.

Je crois bien qu'on a besoin d'une petite douche, souffla-t-il.

Surprise, Hinata ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de parler, Naruto l'embrassa. Il déposa ensuite leurs vêtements au sec sur le petit banc, ouvrit le robinet et la poussa sous le jet d'eau.

Je vais chercher mon savon, je reviens, ajoute-t-il.

Sans la moindre gêne, il sortit entièrement nu et Hinata le regarda disparaître de l'autre côté du rideau, la bouche grande ouverte. Bon d'accord, ils étaient dans le vestiaire des hommes, mais quand même. Ça venait confirmer les commentaires de ses amis un peu plus tôt. La jeune femme se colla contre la cloison pour éviter d'être aperçue si on ouvrait le rideau. Nue et trempée, elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Elle n'avait rien pour se sécher et maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle réalisait un peu plus ce qu'elle venait de faire avec Naruto. Elle venait de branler son ami et il lui avait mangé le clitoris. Seigneur ! même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé en train de lui faire un cunnilingus. Probablement parce qu'elle ignorait ce que ça faisait.

La respiration haletante, Hinata baissa les yeux sur son ventre et y vit les restes de sperme que l'eau n'avait pas nettoyé. Intriguée, elle en ramassa un peu avec ses doigts, le senti et le licha. Le goût, ça pouvait aller, mais la texture collante… Un peu moins. Mais en même temps, c'était le sperme de Naruto et l'idée que ce soit elle qui l'ait fait jouir réveilla son excitation. Le blond revint alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à glisser sa main droite entre ses cuisses.

Le rideau à peine refermé, il lui attrapa la bouche avec ses lèvres et la poussa sous le jet de la douche. La bouteille de savoir en main, il fit couler le liquide sur la peau de la brune et l'étendit avec ses mains, savonnant son corps avec de langoureuses caresses qui firent mouiller Hinata de nouveau. Elle pouvait sentir sa cyprine s'écouler entre ses cuisses, et rapidement, elle n'arriva plus à retenir ses gémissements. Naruto étouffa ses petites plaintes excitées en recommençant à l'embrasser. Par contre, ces doux sons réveillèrent sa virilité et son érection revint en un rien de temps.

La respiration haletante, Naruto retira ses mains. S'il continuait de la caresser, il n'arriverait plus à se contrôler et il la ferait sienne sans aucune protection. Et il n'était pas assez salaud pour prendre le risque de la mettre enceinte, juste pour assouvir son désir refoulé. Il plaqua ses mains contre le mur derrière Hinata, quand celle-ci reprit son sexe en main. Bordel ! elle ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile.

Hinata…, souffla-t-il difficilement. Je n'ai pas de capote, termina-t-il en cachant son visage au creux de son cou pour étouffer un grognement.

Hinata rougit en réalisant ce qu'elle faisait. Et plus particulièrement en réalisant l'envie de faire l'amour qui brûlait dans son bas ventre. Elle retira sa main en détournant les yeux. De quoi avait-elle l'air maintenant ? Voyant son malaise, Naruto lui attrapa le visage pour l'embrasser.

J'en ai autant envie, mais ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ça, malgré ce qu'on a fait tantôt, s'expliqua-t-il rompant le baiser. Ce serait mieux dans un lit et loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes.

Hinata acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et Naruto termina de nettoyer son ventre. Il lui proposa ensuite de se sécher avec sa serviette, pendant qu'il faisait redescendre la tension entre ses jambes. Dès qu'elle fut hors d'atteinte, Naruto ferma le robinet d'eau chaude et se retint de pousser un cri. Bordel que c'était froid ! Mais il n'y avait pas plus rapide pour faire tomber son érection. Hinata le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, étonnée qu'il en arrive à une telle extrémité. Quand il fut en état de sortir d'ici dans honte, la brune lui tendit la serviette et commença à se rhabiller, abandonnant l'idée de remettre le bandage autour de sa poitrine.

Elle attendit que Naruto ait enroulé la serviette autour de sa taille, avant de sortir de la cabine et de retourner vers les casiers. Le blond la tira jusqu'à sa case et lui demanda de l'attendre encore un peu pendant qu'il s'habillait. Ceci fait, il lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle, glissant une main sur sa hanche pour qu'elle comprenne son envie de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Le souffle court, Hinata accepta et elle le suivit hors du vestiaire après avoir remis sa capuche sur sa tête pour dissimuler son identité, et surtout son sexe.

Dans la voiture de Naruto, ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à l'appartement de la brune, soudainement gênés par ce qu'ils avaient faits dans les douches du centre sportif et de ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire en arrivant à destination. Mais le désir était encore bien présent pour tous les deux et l'impatience de se retrouver seuls chez elle commençait à se faire sentir.

À peine refermaient-ils la porte d'entrée, qu'ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre. Naruto agrippa les hanches d'Hinata pour l'attirer contre lui, pendant qu'elle lui attrapait le visage à deux mains, l'obligeant à se pencher vers l'avant. La brune le poussa vers une chaise et prit place sur ses cuisses en collant leurs corps le plus possible. Sa hardiesse étonna son ami, mais il se laissa faire avec plaisir, lui caressant la taille sous son gilet. Leur excitation monta en flèche et Hinata commença à se déhancher sur Naruto, ce qui déclencha son érection.

En grognant, il mit fin au baiser et il en profita pour lui retirer son t-shirt et sa veste. Ses seins nus pointèrent vers lui et sans tarder, il plongea sur son mamelon droit. La brune s'appuya sur ses épaules en rejetant la tête en arrière, savourant une nouvelle fois la succion qu'il exerçait sur son sein. Excitée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été avant aujourd'hui, elle recommença à onduler le bassin. Sur le point de jouir dans son pantalon, Naruto l'arrêta et l'obligea à se lever. Il lui retira le reste de ses vêtements, la souleva pour l'asseoir sur la table et plongea entre ses cuisses.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, puis se laissa glisser sur la surface de bois pour s'allonger complètement. Naruto en profita pour placer ses cuisses sur ses épaules pour se donner un meilleur angle d'attaque et une meilleure prise. Tout en suçotant son clitoris, il enfonça un premier doigt en elle, puis un deuxième lorsqu'elle gémit plusieurs fois « encore ». Plus il stimulait son point G, plus elle cambrait le dos. Et ce fut l'explosion. Cette fois-ci, le cri d'Hinata vibra dans la pièce, lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme. Les yeux rivés au plafond, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Naruto lui laissa le temps d'en profiter, avant de la redresser et de la prendre dans ses bras en passant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Dans la chambre de la brune, il l'allongea doucement sur le matelas, parsemant son corps de baiser avant d'enfin se déshabiller, lorsqu'Hinata le pressa de le faire. Son impatience excita grandement Naruto. Il attrapa le préservatif qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche avant de sa voiture. Son amie l'observa pendant qu'il l'enfilait, regardant attentivement son sexe. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était aussi gros dans sa main, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de le branler. Elle eut d'abord une petite crainte à cette taille. Allait-il réussir à entrer sans lui faire mal ? Son ex, seul amant qu'elle ait eu en dehors de son vibrateur, n'avait pas été gâté par la nature apparemment.

Remarquant l'appréhension dans ses yeux, Naruto s'allongea lentement au-dessus d'elle en caressant d'une main sa cuisse, sa hanche, ses côtes, avant de palper son sein gauche en commençant à lui embrasser le cou. Hinata se détendit tranquillement et agrippa ses épaules en remontant les jambes autour de sa taille. Naruto glissa une main entre eux pour la préparer un peu plus avant de la pénétrer. Il commença tout de suite avec deux doigts et en rajouta un troisième pour l'élargir suffisamment pour l'accueillir sans trop souffrir. Elle se crispa à l'ajout de ce doigt, mais son ami prit son temps pour l'habituer.

Remonte un peu plus les jambes, ça va aider, lui suggéra-t-il, les lèvres effleurant son cou.

Hinata s'exécuta et dès qu'elle se détendit, Naruto remplaça ses doigts par son membre. La brune cambra le dos, se crispant un peu à pression de son gland. Il se retira partiellement pour revenir en elle un peu plus loin à chaque mouvement de hanche, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en elle. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, appuyé sur son bras gauche, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui et il la garda excitée en lui embrassant le cou, caressant sa hanche de sa main libre. Les mains toujours agrippées à ses épaules, Hinata haletait doucement et Naruto recommença à bouger le bassin, lorsqu'elle se mit à bouger les hanches. Il entama un mouvement lent et langoureux en observant les réactions de la brune.

Les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, elle savourait chaque va et vient, et ça gonflait l'égo du blond. La voir apprécier ce qu'il faisait augmentait son propre plaisir. Il finit donc par enfouir son visage au creux de son cou, tentant de retenir son orgasme pour pouvoir savourer se moment plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse, mais son corps avait malheureusement une limite. Naruto sut tout de suite qu'Hinata n'avait pas joui avec lui. Souffle était court, mais elle ne tremblait pas et son vagin n'était pas plus serré que plus tôt. Ça c'était plus dur sur l'égo.

Il se retira lentement en embrassant ses seins, puis descendit son visage entre ses cuisses pour terminer avec sa langue. La brune était un peu déçue de ne pas l'avoir en elle au moment d'atteindre l'orgasme, mais en même temps, entendre les grognements de Naruto pendant qu'il suçait son clitoris l'excitait. Ce genre de grognements montrait clairement qu'il aimait faire ce qu'il faisait. Et pour cause, il trouvait que sa cyprine avait un goût exceptionnel.

Il poursuivit son cunnilingus quelques secondes après que l'orgasme l'ait foudroyé, puis il remonta le long de son ventre jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser avec langueur. Ils étaient tous les deux repus et ils savourèrent le câlin post-orgasmique avec de petits baisers et caresses mineures. Naruto y mit fin pour retirer le condom usagé et il dut chercher des yeux la poubelle, n'étant jamais entrée dans la chambre de son amie. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de son côté du lit et il dut se rallonger sur elle pour l'atteindre. Il y eut une petite gêne. Après tout, ils n'étaient encore que des amis, et sentir le sexe au repos du blond contre sa cuisse, dit rougir Hinata. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle rêvait d'être aussi intime avec lui, mais elle avait toujours imaginé qu'ils étaient en couple, donc… La situation était vraiment gênante. Mais Naruto régla le problème en brisant le silence.

Je dois t'avouer que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça avec toi, avoua-t-il sans la regarder. Mais faut dire que je ne croyais pas possible que tu puisses t'intéresser à moi. Et aussi, parce que j'avais un peu peur de Neji.

Hinata se tourna vers lui, étonnée d'apprendre qu'il avait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. La question était maintenant de savoir : « Depuis quand ? »

Tu te souviens en secondaire un, quand j'ai semblé étrange quelques jours après mon douzième anniversaire ? demanda-t-il après qu'elle lui eut posé la question. C'est parce que j'ai commencé à me réveiller avec une érection après avoir rêvé de toi, confia-t-il en rougissant.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Aussi loin ? Mais ça expliquait très bien son comportement de l'époque. Il évitait toujours d'être seul avec elle ou de la toucher, alors que ça n'avait jamais été un problème avant. Ça l'avait peinée à l'époque, mais maintenant elle comprenait mieux.

Ça me perturbait, parce que je ne t'avais jamais vu sous cet angle et j'avais l'impression d'être déplacé envers toi. Fantasmer sur une amie, c'est assez gênant et je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais. Je l'ai compris quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Toneri. J'avais toujours envie de lui refaire le portrait. J'aurais dû, vu comment il s'est comporté. Et je l'aurais fait après votre rupture, si je n'avais pas craint que Neji finisse en prison.

Hinata resta silencieuse après tous ses aveux. C'est comme si des pièces d'un puzzle, qui lui étaient encore inconnues, apparaissaient soudainement et se mettaient en place. Ça expliquait certains comportements de Naruto, certaines phrases qu'il avait dites. Si elle avait du plus tôt, jamais elle ne serait sortie avec Toneri, qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment. Elle n'aurait pas passé cinq années à fantasmer sur son ami, chaque fois qu'elle se caressait, ni passé toutes ces nuits seule dans son lit.

Je dois aussi t'avouer quelque chose, commença-t-elle, soudainement prise d'une bouffée de courage. Le trèfle à quatre feuilles que je tentais de mettre dans la poche de ton jean, c'était pour tester une veille superstition. « Si vous trouvez un trèfle à quatre feuilles et le glissez dans la poche de l'être convoité, il ne pourra vous résister », récita-t-elle devant son regard intrigué.

Tu crois à ce genre de choses ?

Non, mais je suis tombée sur là-dessus en faisant de la recherche pour un cours, et comme j'en avais trouvé un cet été, je me suis fit que je ne perdais rien à essayer. Mais si j'en crois ce que tu viens de dire, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Je ne crois pas, répliqua Naruto avec un air sérieux. Je pense que ça marché.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le mettre dans ta poche, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Mais ta main y était quand je t'ai surpris et j'ai été incapable de me retenir après, souligne-t-il.

Hinata mit un instant avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est vrai que dans un sens, c'est comme s'il n'avait pas « réussi à lui résister ». La brune allait rajouter quelque chose, quand elle vit son air pensif. Ne voulant pas lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées, elle attendit en silence qu'il lui livre le fond de sa pensée. Elle espérait qu'il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait ou bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas déçu par son manque d'expérience.

Maintenant, la question est de savoir ce qu'on est, finit-il par lâcher.

Ce qu'on est ? répéta Hinata, n'étant pas sûre de vouloir entendre la suite.

Est-ce qu'on est juste deux amis qui ont couchés ensemble ou est-ce qu'on est ensemble ? précise-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Hinata sentit une bouffée d'espoir en voyant l'envie dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il mentionna d'être en couple. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, avant qu'il ne poursuive.

Perso, je ne pourrais pas faire comme si de rien n'était. J'aurais juste envie de me glisser dans ton lit, ce qui n'est pas très amical en soi. Du moins, pas avec les arrière-pensées que j'aurais et…

Hinata le coupa en l'embrassant. Quand il était nerveux, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler et elle ne pourrait jamais lui répondre.

Moi non plus, je n'y arriverais pas, chuchota la brune entre deux baisers.

Naruto lui entoura la taille de ses bras, répondant à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Par contre, quand Hinata passa une jambe par-dessus lui, il l'arrêta à contre cœur.

Je n'avais pris qu'une capote en sortant de mon char, avoua-t-il.

Ce n'était pas très brillant, le taquina-t-elle.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu en voudrais une deuxième fois dans le même après-midi, rétorqua Naruto.

Sans rien ajouter, Hinata ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un.

Là, j'ai besoin d'explication, exigea-t-il en pointant le préservatif.

C'est Karin qui en a distribué à tout le monde lors de l'anniversaire de Tenten. Elle l'a mis de force dans mon sac en disant : « On sait jamais ». Par contre j'ignore s'il est encore bon, s'inquiéta la brune en essayant de trouver la date de péremption.

Naruto le prit de ses mains, regarda rapidement, puis sourit.

Tu as de la chance, il reste presque un mois. Et la prochaine fois, je laisserai une boîte ici, ajoute-t-il avant de la renverser sur le lit.


End file.
